


Relief

by threewalls



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, Bladeplay, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Merlose is not like other women.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/gifts).



> With thanks to lynndyre for beta.

When he re-discovered his murderer’s memories, he doubted another woman would enjoy his touch.

Merlose is not like other women.

She has ropes in her armoire to be fashioned into four-point restraints. Though they chafe, she has said she prefers it so.

She calls ‘toys’ what he calls ‘weapons.’ He dares not cut her flesh, for the Dark whispers of torture within his mind. Yet, he follows her curves with the flat of a blade, carefully circling until she demands release-- from his dagger’s warmed, smooth hilt thrusting within her.

Riot does not understand Merlose, but, sometimes, that is secondary.


End file.
